


Yearn for

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Heartache, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Who do you yearn for when you're despairing and alone? The guy you should want or the man whose captured your heart completely? Unluckily for Anne, she's yearning for the man she's despairing she'll never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearn for

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. :/ Erm, probably just angst. Anyway, I hope this is alright!

With her head buried in her white, fluffy pillow, Anne sobbed furiously. Her cheeks were red and stained by dry tears and every so often, large tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Her heaving chest felt achy and painful as she continued to sob, despite the fact she tried desperately to stop herself. Her hands had formed into fists and her teeth had began to bite down on her bottom lip, hard. The tangy taste of her own blood in her mouth shocked her and for a few short moments, she stilled completely on her bed. Her heaving chest stopped rising and falling and all she wanted to do was stop the ache going through her. 

Although, her fists had begun to ache as did her ribs, she barely noticed it. The ache raging through her, causing the onslaught of tears commandeered much more of her attention. Apart of her was shocked by just how quickly she had dissolved into a sobbing mess. One minute she'd been thinking of Edward Lancaster and his biting taunts and the next, she'd begun to cry. 

"He's right. He'll never see me as anything other than little Anne Neville. Naive and idiotic..." Her words were bitter as she muttered but her heart ached as she spoke. Why did she have to fall so completely in love with someone she'd never have?

Edward Lancaster had looked smug, gleeful even as he had taunted her and despite Anne's attempt at ignoring him, she couldn't help but listen to him. To take in his venomous words and think about them. Her kind heart couldn't quite understand why he'd been so awful to her and that all seemed to do was make her feel foolish and naive. Anne quickly gulped back the tears forming in her blue eyes as she thought of him and almost immediately, her mind went to Richard. 

Oh, Richard. The man (and he was definitely a man to her, despite only being three years older than herself) had long since taken her heart and she was beginning to wonder whether he'd even notice that he did. Whether he'd notice that he was the man she yearned for at night and the fact her gaze lingered on him longer than necessary or even the way, she smiled whenever he was mentioned. Of course, Anne had never once seen him notice and it was beginning to hurt. How had Edward Lancaster noticed her feelings when Richard, her Richard, hadn't? 

At her thoughts, a bitter, humourless laugh escaped her. Anne didn't feel like laughing at all but that didn't stop the laugh from escaping her. 

'My Richard? He will never be mine,' Her thoughts were as melancholic as she felt and they were exactly what Edward Lancaster had snidely pointed out to her. 

It wasn't merely his words upsetting her. Her feelings of inadequacy had been biting away at her for awhile, making her unhappy and filling uncertainty inside her. Why would Richard want her when he could have any woman on the planet, instead of a mere girl like herself? With his dazzling smile and his kind nature, any woman would be happy to have him. At her thoughts, she started smiling slightly. Although, her tears had dissolved, her desire to sob still remained. Her smile held no happiness but it was instinctive. 

Apart of her wanted comfort. To feel someone wrap their arms around her and tell her she was loved. She wanted Richard, that she knew but as she quickly tidied herself up and got rid of all the signs of her tears, she made her way downstairs. As she made her way downstairs, she heard both Izzy and her Mother talking in the kitchen. Their words quickly caught her attention when she heard her name. 

"Anne is so distracted right now. She is not like you, Isabel, sweetheart. She's....." Her Mum trailed off, trying to think of what to say. 

At her mum's words, Anne immediately stopped trying to listen. She didn't want to hear her mother describe the differences between herself and Isabel. She knew each and every single one of them very well as it was. Tears stung at her eyes and she aimlessly wandered around, not quite sure what to do. It was only when she spied her father in the living room did she know what to do. 

Her footsteps were quiet as she walked and it took a few moments for the man in front of her to notice her presence. He continued to whistle happily unaware of just unhappy his daughter was. Somewhere in Anne didn't want to disrupt her father's happy whistle as she merely closed her eyes and listened to the tune. As she did, she was transported to a different time. A time when her father had whistled to her as a small little child. 

"Anne?" Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's worried voice. There was a concerned expression on his face as he spoke and when Anne finally opened her eyes, it brought a lump to her throat. 

She came further into the living room and stopped immediately by his side. As much as she wanted comforted, the idea of admitting just how unhappy she felt, seemed too much for her to think about. Perhaps, her father sensed this as the expression on his face changed and spoke again. This time there was a hint of coaxing in his words. 

"What's wrong, Anne? You can tell me, you know. Why the frown, little one?" 

Anne hadn't been aware she was frowning and so she couldn't help but be surprised at his words. She tried to smile, to pretend she was alright but it seemed to fool neither herself nor her father. He waited patiently for her to talk and all the awhile, the concerned expression never left his face. 

"I...I.... I'm not so little any more, Dad. I'm..." Anne trailed of as she spoke, not really sure of what she was telling him. Was she telling him of her feelings for Richard or how inadequate she felt? Either way, she wasn't sure she could. 

At her words, she saw her father begin to smile slightly. There was something in the smile that seemed slightly sad and once again, Anne wanted to sob. 

"I know you're not. You're a teenager. Who would have thought it? My little Anne turning into such a wonderful young lady. It seems not so long along ago you were wanting cuddles before bed." His words seemed sincere to her but she couldn't believe herself to be wonderful.

She instinctively shook her head, her hair flying in all directions as she did. Her emphaticness as strong as it was. She watched as he wrapped his arms around her, tightly. Although, she instantly hugged back, her heart wasn't really in it. She still felt unhappy and inadequate and apart of her still yearned for Richard. Anne felt her Father stroke her hair comfortingly as he had done so many times before and for a short while, she felt it. 

"He likes you, Anne. Even I have noticed that." Her mouth gaped opened in shock as heard his words and her tears seemed to come back with a vengeance. 

Her tears filled her eyes quickly and she was still very much in her father's arms as they spilled over on to her pale cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, anyway?


End file.
